Pretty Boy
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: When Marina's best friend begs her to join the band he formed while she was gone for the summer to replace the lead guitarist, Marina is a little reluctant to accept, especially because he met most of the band in detention. But, she decides to give it a chance anyway. The catch? It's an all boys band. Stanrina/Navrina. Band AU.


**A/N: how this turned from an angsty les mis au drabble to a romantic comedy he's beautiful/band au is beyond me. Okay so Three is in this because I had to add all the Loric boys and I don't know shit about his personality in the books because I haven't read the lost files yet. Five is still a huge dork in this. xD.**

"Just for the rest of the year, 'Rina," Naveen begged her, throwing himself to her feet. "You rock with the guitar - no, really, you do! - and Adam's off to finish college - pppplllleeeaaasssee!"

"Nav, do you really expect me to jump at the idea of joining a band full of guys you met in detention?"

"Actually, I met the leader when he and his brother moved in next door. But that's not the point!" He wrapped his arms around her knees, resting his chin on her thighs. "Marina, I beseech you!"

She opened her mouth, intent on giving him another firm 'no', but then she looked down at him, and when she saw he was giving her the look, the no got lost somewhere in her throat and instead a 'yes' rolled off her tongue.

He bowed down to her, shoving his nose at the ground, and began to emit mock-sobs of relief. "_MARINA_!" He wailed, attracting the attention of all the people around them. "_MARINA, I'M SO GRATEFUL! HOWEVER CAN I REPAY YOU_?!"

"Well, you can start with not embarrassing me," she said, looking down at him with an unimpressed frown on her face, despite the fact that her lips were twitching upwards. _You could ask me out on a date_, she didn'st say. _You could give me a kiss_, she didn't say. Naveen had been her best friend since kindergarten - and, okay, maybe she had the tiniest of crushes on him, but that wasn't to be talked about. They still went to the same high school. "And you could also introduce me to the band."

Naveen's wails ceased abruptly. He sat back up again, kneeling in front of her. "So you promise to do this for me? Without a doubt? Like, promise promise? Like you swear it on Aaron Tveit's life?"

"What, do I have to give you a blood oath?" She snapped, her cheeks reddening. Her obsession with Aaron Tveit was a recurring joke to Naveen, ever since he had found her sitting in front of the tv, a tub of popcorn mixed with ice cream and toasted oatmeal (her emergency comfort food) in her hand and sobs of grief in her throat as she watched Les Mis for the fiftieth time. Naveen blinked at her imploringly. "Oh, _fine_! I swear it on Aaron Tveit's life, I swear it on Eddie Redmayne's life, and I swear it on the freaking president of America's life that I will join this band of yours, regardless of whatever obstacles or hinderances may erect themselves in my path! Is that good enough for you, oh great Naveen?"

Naveen smiled cheekily. "Any hinderances? At all?"

"Nav, is there a point to this?" She asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yup," he popped the p.

"Fine. Any hinderances at all, I swear."

Naveen's beam widened, and his next words came out in a blur. "Wellthat'sgoodbecausethisisanall-boysbandandi'llneedyoutodressupandpretendthatyou'reaboygood?okayseeyou."

He had launched himself up and took off down the sidewalk before Marina could react.

~:~

"Guys, I found someone to replace Adam as guitarist!" Naveen announced when he burst into Nine's garage that night.

"Eight!" groaned Nine. He had his headphones around his neck, the speakers pressed against his throat. and his computer was balanced on his thighs. "Don't you remember? Stage names in the garage at all times"

John - or, well, Four - rolled his eyes at his brother. "Calm it, Nine. Adam's not here right now, anyway."

"Well, anyway, what's his name?" piped up Sam, who was tuning his bass. Naveen could tell from the way his voice climbed an octave that he was trying to change the subject before the inevitable 'stage names in the garage' vs 'christian names in the garage' debate started up for the fiftieth time since the band ('Lorien Legacies' as Nine had proudly announced when they had been sorting out band details) had formed over the summer. This was the first band meeting since Adam had left for college , and the new school year was starting next week.

"His name is - " Naveen faltered. He had not considered a name for Marina - which was obviously a mistake. "Eeeerrrmmm..." his eyes darted around the room, before landing on the book that was clasped between Five's fingers. _Eponine and Sabinus_, read the cover. His eyes found Nine's again. "Sabinus."

"Sabinus?" Nine asked, unimpressed. Five's head snapped up, and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Naveen shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you know, not everyone is blessed with a name like Stanley."

Five snorted. John hid a barely suppressed snicker behind his fingers. Hannu let out a howl of unashamed mirth.

Nine scanned Naveen for a moment longer, before nodding in approval and going back to whatever it was he was typing.

"Bring him to practice next week. We'll see about him."

Naveen sagged in relief.

**A/N: So, there's the prologue! We'll do some proper intros for the guys in the first chap - this is just setting things up. **


End file.
